3 Weeks
by Holz9364
Summary: OneShot! Hermione is pregnant and her babys father is looking down on her as she struggles to come to grips with her life. SSHG


**3 Weeks**

3 Weeks ago everything had changed. Exactly 3 weeks ago the war had ended. Harry had killed Voldemort. The Weasleys had lost Fred. Teddy Lupin had been made an orphan. Too many lives had been lost, but so many families re-united.

2 Weeks ago the happiness had won over the sadness for most. Exactly 2 weeks ago Harry and Ginny had bought a flat, which Ginny would live in once she had completed her 7th year at Hogwarts. Molly had found comfort in the fact that George had found comfort in Angelina. The burials had been completed; the Wizarding World was safe again.

Now however it had been 3 weeks and as Ginny Weasley sat alone in her and Harry's small flat in Diagon Alley she heard a knock at the door. She couldn't help but wonder about who would call at half past 11 on a Monday night, but when she opened the door she grinned, "Hermione! I haven't seen you since the night of the final battle!"

It was true, after the battle Hermione had said she had some things to attend too and told them not to worry about her, but being her loyal and loving friends they had worried constantly.

Ginny hugged her best friend and invited her in; it wasn't until Hermione sat down opposite her in the kitchen that she noticed something was wrong as with a jolt she realized how ill Hermione looked.

"Hermione, you don't look very well. Are you alright?" She asked, worrying that something had happened to her in the 3 weeks she had been away.

To Ginny's horror Hermione shook her head and burst into tears, in seconds Ginny was around the counter hugging her friend, "Hermione what is it? Are you hurt? Are you sick?"

Ginny was relieved when Hermione shook her head and sobbed out the words, "Ginny, I'm pregnant."

Ginny froze, PREGNANT? Hermione Granger was pregnant at 17 years old. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; she bit back a gasp of shock and settled for staring at Hermione with wide eyes.

Hermione only sobbed more assuming it was disappointment in Ginny's expression. She hadn't the heart to tell her parents or the boys yet; Ginny was her best friend and would stick with her through anything.

After 5 minutes Hermione had calmed down enough to talk and Ginny handed her the tea she had been in the process of making before she had heard the knock on the door, she led her friend into the living room and they sat down on the sofa. Making sure Hermione was calm enough, she asked, "Okay Hermione, I know you are upset, but talk to me. Is Ron the father?"

Hermione held back the tears as she shook her head, "Ron and I have never…" She trailed off and Ginny nodded, "The baby's father is the only man you ever have then?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny remained calm, "Okay. Was it your first time?"

Hermione let out a small sob as she nodded again. Ginny stayed calm for Hermione's sake, she didn't want her to breakdown again after all.

"How far along are you?" Ginny asked curiously.

"About a month." Hermione whispered and Ginny saw a flash of sadness in her eyes that unnerved her slightly. One month she thought, it had happened just before the final battle.

"It happened just before the final battle…" Ginny mused aloud.

Hermione nodded, "8 days before." She said quietly.

Ginny frowned, "Hermione, before the final battle you were only with Harry and Ron all the time, travelling. Hermione, is the babies father Harry?" Ginny asked as calmly as she could, but her heart was pounding in her chest.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she frantically shook her head, "No! Of course not Ginny, he's in love with you, he always has been."

Ginny couldn't help it, she let out a small smile despite herself, "Hermione, if it isn't Harry or Ron who is it? Someone you didn't know?"

Hermione sighed, "No Ginny, it was someone I knew."

Ginny frowned, "Does he know, the father I mean, have you told him yet?"

Tears shone in Hermione's eyes as she shook her head, "He's dead Ginny." She whispered as a few tears squeezed out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Ginny's eyes widened, he died in the final battle. If she had gotten pregnant 8 days before it must have been in the final battle. Ginny thought back to that day and with a pang of sadness wondered if the father could be Fred.

Hermione however must have sensed her thoughts by the look of sadness and pain that crossed her face whenever she thought of Fred as she said quietly, "It isn't Fred Ginny. The baby's father is Severus, Severus Snape."

This time Ginny couldn't bite back the gasp of shock that escaped her lips as she jumped up from the sofa, "What? Hermione when did this happen? How did this happen? Snape! Did he hurt you!?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Ginny, if you calm down I will explain."

Ginny sat back down, "I'm calm Hermione, just shocked."

Hermione nodded, "I knew you would be. I was shocked myself, it was all very unexpected. Severus and I have been… seeing each other since the start of what would have been my 7th year. It started as a simple deal. He wanted to help the light and gave me news on horcruxes. He kept me informed with Voldemort's moves, its how the 3 of us managed to resist capture so much. I owe him my life Ginny; he saved it so many times."

Ginny reached out and grasped Hermione's hand as she saw the tears that were falling down her cheeks, "I know its hard Hermione, but I'm your friend, I can help."

Hermione nodded and continued with her tale, "He had been passing information for 2 weeks, every day when I realized things had changed, he didn't turn up one day and I was so worried. When he arrived the next day with cuts and bruises everywhere I couldn't help myself and I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I kissed him and when he kissed me back we both knew we couldn't run from our feelings any longer."

Ginny smiled encouragingly at her friend who took in a deep breath and said, "So we started to see each other, we would talk for an hour or two everyday and we fell in love. We both knew what Voldemort planned for Hogwarts and Severus said there was a prophecy about him, it said he would be killed with his master and-" Her voice hitched, but she took a breath and continued, "He said he had too much unfinished business to die so soon, but he could finish up some of it at least and well that was the night that… well you know, but I don't regret it Ginny. He was the love of my life as odd as it sounds when one is talking about Severus Snape, but I'm glad to have his baby to remind me of him. I wish he could have lived though Ginny, we'd made so much plans together, we had planned for a baby, but not this soon and not like this Ginny." She began to cry again and Ginny pulled her into her arms, holding her and letting her cry.

They sat like that for a few hours before Hermione fell asleep and with a yawn of exhaustion Ginny put a cover over Hermione and was about to make her way into the bedroom when Harry entered the flat, "Hey love." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Ginny managed a small smile at him, but he knew something was wrong. Just like she had with Hermione, he knew her too well, "I thought you would be asleep by now, you usually are when I come home from late shifts."

Ginny nodded as she led him into their bedroom, she closed the door and got into bed, "Its Hermione."

Harry spun around, "What?" He asked a little too loudly making Ginny groan, "Shh. Just come to bed, I'll explain."

He sighed and climbed in next to her, "What is it Gin? What's wrong with Hermione?"

Ginny sighed too and took Harry's hand, "She's pregnant Harry, but shh! Keep it quiet, don't even tell Ron yet okay?"

Harry looked almost as shocked as Ginny had been, well maybe more, but nodded weakly at Ginny, "Who?" He whispered.

Ginny bit her lip, "I'm afraid I cant tell you that, its for Hermione to tell you."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ginny shook her head and gave him a glare that rivalled those of Molly Weasleys.

Harry groaned, but dropped it, "Okay I'll wait until she tells me, night Ginny."

Ginny sighed, "Night Harry." She said quietly.

On the sofa in the living room Hermione was lost in dreams of a mysterious man in black robes and a beautiful little girl with pale skin and raven curls.

"Why did I have to die? I don't think it's a very fair decision you know Albus."

It was poker night in the "other Hogwarts."

Albus Dumbledore rolled his eyes, "Your already invading her dreams after a few weeks for goodness sake Severus, she's going to be fine and so will your daughter. By the way I wouldn't question Merlin's decision, there's much worse places you could be right now."

Severus Snape groaned, "Worse than spending an eternity with the most brave of all heroes'? How in Merlin's name did Potter, Lupin and Black end up here? Hell how did _I _end up here?"

Albus's eyes twinkled, "One of the world's greatest mysteries I assume Severus."

Severus glowered at the man and stalked off mumbling about spending eternity with a raving old lunatic, then he smiled as he tuned in to Hermione's dreams;

_I love you Severus and this baby will too, you may be gone from here, but you will love forever in my heart._

**The End ^_^**

**A/N - My first try at Severus/Hermione… So it probably sucks! And i know the end is rubbish!  
**


End file.
